


Naughty boy

by Jellycatty



Series: Kinktober 2020 [26]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Age Play, BDSM, Cock & Ball Torture, Daddy Kink, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Masturbation, Phone Sex, Punishment, Sex Toys, Temper Tantrums
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:22:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27646774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jellycatty/pseuds/Jellycatty
Summary: Stiles and Derek engage in 24/7 age play but Stiles has to go away for business for a few days, so Derek stays with Uncle Scott.Derek has a temper tantrum on the phone to Stiles and has to be punished
Relationships: Derek Hale/Scott McCall, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Kinktober 2020 [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949698
Kudos: 34





	Naughty boy

Day 27: Phone Sex

“Have you got your legs up nice and high to your chest, Baby? I want your body nice and open for when you push your toy into your beautiful little hole.” Stiles purred over the phone.

“Yes Daddy, I wish you were here though, I don’t want the stupid fake cock, I want you! I want your big cock filling me up, like you always do, so good.” Derek replied petulantly.

“Uh oh, is my Little Baby starting to get mouthy? You better not be thinking about throwing a temper tantrum Mr! You know that Daddy had to go away with work for a few days so your slutty little hole will have to make do with your toy every night until I get back.” Stiles was stern and firm in his approach, he couldn’t let Derek push his boundaries at all while he was away or he’d end up behaving badly when he got back.

“This is STUPID. Why can’t Uncle Scott put his dick inside me while you’re gone? You let him do it while you’re here and it’s just the same! I don’t want a shit piece of plastic while Uncle Scott sits in the chair, making sure I’m being good.” Derek yelled, going full-blown tantrum and throwing the dildo at the wall.

“Oh Baby, that’s no way to act. I understand that you are frustrated that I’m not there but you know that I won’t let ANYBODY fuck you unsupervised and you have gone too far. Your actions have consequences Derek and just because I’m not there doesn’t mean you can escape them.

Scott, you know what to do, right?”

Scott stood up and went to get what was needed, throwing a “yup, I’ll get the stuff now” at the speakerphone.

Derek promptly burst into tears.

“NO DADDY, please, I’ll be good, I’ll be gooood, I’m s-s-sorryyyyy” He wailed.

Stiles held back a giggle, he always loved watching or listening to a fully grown adult acting like a toddler, thrashing around on the bed and begging forgiveness, but laughter wasn’t needed in this situation.

“No Baby, Uncle Scott is going to punish you for Daddy because you’ve been a naughty boy, now are you going to let him tie you up like a good boy or does he need to go and get your other aunts and uncles to hold you down?” Stiles asked, knowing that Derek would be mortified by the idea of all those people seeing him getting his punishment.

Derek wailed again, sobs muffled with what must be his pillow.

“I’ll let him tie me up Daddy, I promise,” he sobbed.

“There’s a good boy.” Stiles placated as Scott walked back into the room with shackles that attached to the walls and Derek's feet and ankles.  
When Scott was done, Derek was in the same position he had started in, but his feet were bound to his ankles above his head and Uncle Scott was holding a ruler, stood at the bottom of the bed.

“Ok Derek, remember to count them out. You’ll be getting five hits today but if your behaviour continues to get worse, it’ll increase with every punishment. 

You can start now Scott.” Stiles said, lying on his own hotel bed, cock in hand, knowing that he would want to orgasm on the last hit when Derek fell apart completely.

Scott brought his arm back and landed the swing of the ruler down right across the centre of both testicles causing Derek to scream and transform into beta shift.

He growled out “ONE” before dissolving back into sobs.

The second hit was to the underside of the testicles and was most definitely going to bruise for at least five minutes.

A second scream and more crying before Derek gasped out “two”.

Hit three and four happened in a similar fashion and Derek was begging for it to end.

Scott popped his claws and ran them over the bruised and battered sack, causing more pain and a few cuts which bled lightly. He held the balls in his hand and squeezed lightly, causing another wave of wailing.

“Sorry Stiles, I couldn’t help myself, I had to have a quick squeeze. He’s so pretty like this. Can I use his mouth after? I’m so hard, dude.” Scott asked, breathily while rubbing his cock through his trousers lightly.

“Yea, now give him the last one, Scotty, make it a good one, I’m gonna come.” Stiles croaked out, fist flying over his erection.

Scott landed the last hit the hardest and most precise, hitting both Derek’s balls and asshole in one go, brutally and deliciously, the skin purpling immediately.

Derek howled out his scream this time and fell unconscious a minute later while Stiles was 200 miles away, spurting his load onto his stomach.

Scott pulled Derek upright and opened his mouth, fucking into it straight away. Derek came back round choking on the cock sliding down his throat. He could still feel a strong echo of the pain in his balls and hole but it wasn’t as searing as it had been at the time and so he focused on getting Scott off and swallowing down his come. 

When he was finished, Stiles was cleaned and sat up ready to sign off for the evening.

“I was good daddy, I drank everything Uncle Scott gave me, can I come now? I’ll use the dildo Daddy, I’ll be good.” Derek begged cutely, giving his phone some serious puppy dog eyes.

“Sorry Baby, it’s time for me to go now so you’re going to have to wait until tomorrow. Don’t forget what happened when it’s time to fuck yourself tomorrow, Baby boy.” Stiles responded firmly.

Derek’s tone dropped despondently and his face was scrunched in disappointment but he didn’t argue further, he knew what would happen if he did.

“Ok daddy, night night, I’ll talk to you tomorrow.” 

“Goodnight my beautiful Baby, nite Scott. Tuck him up nice and tight for me, yea?” Stiles said, walking towards the bathroom for a presleep shower.

“Will do bro, Night!” Scott replied, hanging up, untying the man then tucking him into bed, drying his eyes and face and slipping out of the room, turning the light off as he went.

“Goodnight Der”

“Night night, Uncle Scott.”

Derek really couldn’t wait for Daddy to get back home.


End file.
